


Marriage Surprise!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Threesome, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself accidentally married to Thorfinn Rowle and Theo Nott.
Relationships: thorfinn Rowle/Hermione granger/theodore nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO





	Marriage Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Castthedie 7/25/20 roll i picked: Accidental Marriage. This is also for Hermione's Haven July Roll a Drabble pairing: Theo/Hermione/Thorfinn and marriage law. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I am also fullfulling rarehpbingo card square: thorfinn rowle
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was shocked when she discovered that she was accidentally married to Thorfinn Rowle and Theodore Nott. By a marriage law, Kingsley Shacklebolt enacted to help increase the wizarding population.

She was caught off guard by the marriage surprise Kingsley unexpectedly threw into her life as Thorfinn Rowle apparated into her flat. "Hermione," his deep voice spoke volumes as he noticed her shocked look.

Hermione glanced up, seeing the muscular, shoulder-length blond-haired man watching her in concern. "Thorfinn, I know you were not expecting this. And that I..."

"Shhh. Hermione, I remember you from school. Theo is on his way here, as well. He protested vehemently that it would not work out between the three of us to Minister Shacklebolt."

Hermione sighed as she felt Thorfinn's arms wrap around her body.

They heard the floo network activate and out stormed Theodore Nott. "I'm sorry Hermione, I tried my best to reason with the Minister. He told us to try to get along, and I saw the list that the others had petitioned for you."

"And…" Hermione's voice trailed off, and Thorfinn's voice was anxious. He wanted to know who else wanted this.

Theo cleared his throat, "You know them, Thorfinn. Antonin Dolohov and The LeStrange brothers."

Thorfinn felt Hermione stiffen in his arms. "I think we need to discuss this later, Theo. We need food, drink, and a nice nap to help plan better." He felt Hermione relax a bit in his arms as she leaned into his chest.

Theo scowled thinking, _I'm supposed to be included as well!_ "Fine, what would be good for supper?"

"Pizza. I'm feeling like pizza, spaghetti, and cheese breadsticks with brownies," Hermione told them.

"I'll get it. I know a place that you might like Hermione. So hand-tossed, thin crust or thick crust?" Thorfinn asked amusedly, seeing Theo looking confused.

"Can't I have all three? This calls for a food binge. Plus wine. Lots and lots of wine!"

Theo chimed in, "I can handle the wine. My family has a special vintage that they've been saving for a special occasion like this. Don't worry, Hermione! Mom likes you!" Theo reactivated the floo network to go back to Knott Manor to retrieve several bottles of wine.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here, love?" Thorfinn questioned her softly. He hated to leave her, knowing that the other Death Eaters were eager to have her for a wife.

Hermione sighed again, "I'm sure this accidental marriage has a purpose for us and that the two of you will protect me. This flat is heavily warded to keep those that want to do me harm out."

"May I kiss you, Hermione?" Thorfinn asked politely, and she acquiesced. 

Hermione's arms wrapped around Thorfinn's neck as they kissed. Thorfinn deepened the kiss, and much to Hermione's amazement, she found him enticing.

Thorfinn broke off the kiss, noticing Hermione's disappointment. "There will be time for that later. First food, get to know each other, and make plans, agreed, my love?"

"Agreed."


End file.
